haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi Yamaguchi/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tadashi Yamaguchi CharaProfile.png Hinagarasu Yamaguchi.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Kageyama and Yamaguchi Watching the Game.png Tsukishima's cold eyes.png Victorious Hinagarasu Yamaguchi.png Volume 14 Postcard 1.png IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9346.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG IMG 9384.PNG Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 160.png Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 8 Back Cover.png Vol 8 eng back cover.jpg Volume 10 Inner Cover.png Volume 10 Back Cover.png Vol 10 english back cover.jpg Volume 16.png Vol 16 eng.jpg Volume 34 Inner Cover.png Shosetsuban 4.png Lets haikyuu promo page.png Color works Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter-187.jpg|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter364.jpg|Chapter 364 cover Manga panels Cover3-8047.jpg The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Volume 7 Side Cover.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Volume 12 Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.png Tsukishima's Wall.png|Volume 15 extra Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover U012.jpg Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 64.png|Chapter 64 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png YamaguchiBully.png TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 cover 013.png|Yamaguchi's service ace (Chapter 136) Chapter 137.png|Chapter 137 cover Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Tadashi x shoyo.jpg Chapter 144.png|Chapter 144 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.jpg|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 214.jpg|Chapter 214 cover Chapter 239.jpg|Chapter 239 cover Chapter 244.jpg|Chapter 244 cover Chapter 245.jpg|Chapter 245 cover Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover YamaguchiPinchServe.png Chapter 260.jpg|Chapter 260 cover YamaguchiJumpFloater.png Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 277.jpg|Chapter 277 cover Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover Chapter 289.png|Chapter 289 cover TsukishimaYamaguchiCombo.png Chapter 298.png|Chapter 298 cover TsukiyamaHighFive.png Chapter 299.png|Chapter 299 cover Chapter347.jpg|Chapter 347 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Tadashi Yamaguchi Cover.png Yamaguchi Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Yamaguchi Season 4 Design.png Yamaguchi Season 4 Face Design.png Screencaps OVA2 04.png|Appearance in OVA 2 TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Being bullied as a kid Tadashi 1 s2 e8.png Tadashi 2 s2 e8.png|Meeting Tsukishima in school again Tsukishima Tadashi 1 s2 e8.png Tadashi 3 s2 e8.png TsukishimaYamaguchi.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png The new members.png Haikyuu6.jpg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png TadashiYamaguchi.png Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Flyingfish.PNG The Point that Changes the Momentum.png Yamaguchi1.png Karasuno3.png YamaguchiShimada.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Group s2 e1.png FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asks Tsukishima for help with studying FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Tadashi 1.png|Thinking about how Yachi is pretty Karasuno11.png Group s2 e4 3.png Tadashi s2 e7.png|Asking Hinata how to talk to Tsukishima Yamaguchi3.png Tadashi.png Karasuno.png Tadashi s2 e9.png Group s2 e11.png Group s2 e11 3.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Group s2 e12 5.png Tadashi Hyakuzawa s2 e13.png Aone s2 e16.png HinataSugawara1.png|Watches in shock as Daichi collapses S2E17.png|Ennoshita defends Yamaguchi Tadashi s2 e17 1.png Tadashi s2 e17 2.png Group s2 e17 2.png Group s2 e17 5.png Hinata and Tadashi.png Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png Tadashi Yachi 1 s2 e19.png Tadashi Yachi 2 s2 e19.png Group s2 e19 9.png Group s2 e19 10.png Group s2 e19 11.png Tadashi s2 e21.png S2E22.png Tadashi 3.png|Receiving praise from Tsukishima on how much he practiced his serve Tadashi 1 s2 e22.png Tadashi 4 s2 e22.png Group s2 e22 1.png Tadashi s2 e22 1.png Ukai Tadashi s2 e22 1.png Karasuno8.png Hinata Tadashi s2 e24.png S2E25.png Tadashi s3 e3.png Group s2 e25 1.png Tadashi and Tsukishima s3-e2-1.png Karasuno s2-e7-1.png Tsukishima and Tadashi s2-e8-1.png Group s1-e22-1.png Karasuno s3-e10-3.png First Years s4-e1-1.png Group s4-e6-5.png Tadashi and Koganegawa s4-e6-1.png Tadashi s4-e1-1.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Castsei2.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno first years First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover 2nd run.png|Stage play re-run cast 2ndKarasunoB.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first and second years 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play re-run cast Announcment (revival).jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival yamatsuki.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Revivial Cast.jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play cast Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Yamaguchi mart.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Shimada Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image Snn kaimaku.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Snn karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Start of the Giant GiantOfBeginningsFirstYears.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Hnk 200.jpg|Photo of Karasuno GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of Start of the Giant cast Snc hq day -3.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tadashi Snc karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snc tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Flight poster.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High Hishou first look.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Flight cast.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promotional leaflet Hishou banner.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Hishou karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Hishou tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi Hishou 300.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Hishou zenin.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers Merchandise FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Haikyuu s2.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Yamaguchi september.jpg 4th Key Visual.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg Sln 8.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg S2 Vol 6.jpg S2 sln 6.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png IMG 8979.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tadashi Yamaguchi